UN MILAGRO DE NAVIDAD
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Es un pequeño fic de la navidad que pasaran Helga y Arnold, despues de aclarar ciertos asuntitos jejejej espero que les guste ;D, si es asi no olviden dejar sus reviews jejejeje y por cierto feliz navidad ;D aqui esta su regalito de mi parte con mucho amor ;D
1. CAPITULO 1 DESEO NAVIDEÑO

Todos los niños de la PS. 118 estaban emocionados por la pequeña fiesta de navidad que harían en la escuela, ya habían pasado 2 años desde que habían salvado el vecindario de su destrucción, al año habían vuelto los padres de Arnold a Hillwood, después de que fueron rescatados por Eduardo el amigo de estos, Arnold estaba feliz y realmente lo ocurrido en aquella azotea había quedado en el olvido tanto para el como para la rubia de listón rosa o al menos eso pensaba.

Todos se encontraban en el salón donde los niños platicaban y discutían sobre a quién invitarían el día del baile de navidad, además de que sería el último para ellos, pues el año entrante saldrían de la primaria.

Helga observaba todo malhumorada desde su asiento, ya no tenía una sola ceja, Olga le había llevado al salón de belleza para realizarle un cambio y sus coletas fueron remplazadas por una diadema y un pequeño flequillo en la parte de enfrente, que cubera levemente parte de su frente para ser sujetado con la misma diadema, su vestido fue remplazado por ropa nueva, aquel día llevaba unos botines negros con una falda de mezclilla, medias color carne, un suéter rosa pegado y un gorrito color rosa con azul, realmente lucia hermosa.

-Bueno niños, tomen asiento por favor

Todos guardaron silencio mientras prestaban atención al profesor, Arnold estaba distraído en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo ya distraído, desde hace tiempo…

-Bien el baile de navidad es mañana, les recomiendo que cualquier cosa que les haga falta lo hagamos ahorita para que puedan ir a sus casas a descansar para el gran día ¿Qué les parece?

Todos vitorearon mientras se levantaban para ir con sus respectivos equipos y repasar si todo estaba listo.

-¿Helga?

La rubia estaba distraída pensando en lo idiota que era el mantecado cuando fue sorprendida por este sonriéndole frente a ella -¡¿Arnold?!...quiero decir… ¿Qué te pasa estúpido cabeza de balón? ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto?

-Realmente espero que no pase eso… -Susurro un poco pensativo y mirando a la rubia de manera extraña.

-Bien eso fue extraño, pero dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Queríamos ver si todo está en orden, Phoebe y Gerald verán la parte de la música y tú y yo veremos el decorativo del gimnasio ¿Vamos?

-Bien

Ambos salieron del salón para ir al gimnasio, el cual había sido decorado por globos blancos y azules, por arboles pintados de blanco, muñecos de nieve hechos con pelotas de fomi, estrellas en el techo simulando la nieve, de color azul y blanco, las mesas del mismo color bien acomodadas, la pista de baile con la gran esfera de color azul en medio.

-Creo que todo está en orden –Dijo Arnold sonriendo

-Si eso parece, bueno…entonces ya podemos irnos, andando

-Espera –Dijo tomándola de la mano

-¿Qué?

-Yo…Helga quisiera hablar contigo –Dijo algo nervioso, mirándola a los ojos, aquellos años le habían ayudado pues ahora estaba más alto que la joven, al menos ya la había rebasado por cinco centímetros.

-¿De qué?

-De lo de industrias futuro, nunca quieres hablar del tema.

-Porque…quedamos en que solo fue el calor del momento ¿No recuerdas?

-¿Segura que fue eso?

-¿Porque demonios te interesa ahora?

-Solo quiero saber la verdad…

-Esa fue la verdad, fue todo por la maldita presión…

-Nadie diría eso solo por el calor del momento.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste ¡Arnoldo!

-¡Era verdad entonces!

-¡No!

-¡¿Porque demonios no…?!

-¡Ya te dije que solo fue el calor del momento, Arnold, en eso quedamos, no entiendo tu cuestionamiento dos años después así que…adiós!

Arnold la soltó pero como la sujetaba con fuerza la rubia se balanceo un poco y antes de que tropezara él la tomo nuevamente pero el movimiento provoco que el fleco de Helga cayera por completo en su rostro haciendo que se le cubriera un ojo, Arnold la miro sorprendido y ella se sonrojo fuertemente pues pensaba en lo mismo que él.

-¿Ce…Cecil?

-Soy Helga, genio –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se zafaba y huía del lugar sin dejar que el rubio dijera algo más.

-¿Cecil? –Susurro llevándose una mano en su cabellera frustrado por no entender a la rubia.

.

.

.

-¡Demonios! Eso era todo lo que faltaba para la relación que ya teníamos el cabeza de balón y yo, no lo puedo creer ¿Porque demonios deje que Olga me dejara este flequillo de largo? –Decía mientras pateaba un bote de basura –Dudo que Arnold pueda ser más tonto de lo que es, para no atar cabos.

-¿Helga?

-¡Phoebs! ¡Demonios no me asustes así!

-Lo siento, es que iba a avisarte a ti y Arnold que ya nos podemos ir –Dijo nerviosa y preocupada por su amiga

-Bien, larguémonos de aquí

-Yéndonos

Ambas se dirigieron a sus casilleros que se encontraban juntos, entonces fue cuando la rubia recibió algo que le alegro un poco y a la vez le molesto por no saber de dónde provenía.

-¿Qué rayos…? –Dijo mientras sujetaba lo que encontró en su casillero era una hermosa rosa blanca, donde tenía atada una carta de color rosa, al menos el sobre era rosa.

-¿Qué es eso Helga?

-No lo sé, eso quisiera saber –Susurro mientras abría la carta y dejaba la rosa en su mochila.

 _"_ _Mi estimada señorita Pataki_

 _Espero que no se moleste y sea hombre muerto, por la manera en la que le hago esta petición, pero me encantaría que fuéramos juntos al baile de navidad el día de mañana y si no es mucho pedir que nos veamos antes, puede ser en Slaussen's hoy a las 6 de la tarde._

 _Estaré esperándola,_

 _Con amor_

 _Un admirador."_

-¿Un admirador? –Se preguntó, aunque no le sorprendía desde su cambio muchos chicos la volteaban a ver y uno que otro con agallas se atrevía a invitarla a salir pero ella siempre denegaba.

-¿Iras?

Phoebe estaba ansiosa por que su amiga saliera con alguien más y así darse la oportunidad de olvidar al mantecado, porque odiaba verla sufrir.

-No se…no creo

Cerró el casillero y se dirigió a la salida, sin percatarse de que un joven rubio les miraba desde lejos.

.

.

.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y la pequeña rubia caminaba por la acera evitando la nieve, había estado debatiéndose entre sí asistir o no asistir a esa cita, pero ¿Qué demonios? Era época navideña, haría su buena obra para que así pudiera pedir lo que deseara a santa.

Llego a Slaussen's, entonces se encontró con alguien inesperado -¿Brainy?

-Hel...Helga –Dijo sonriendo sin poder creer su suerte de encontrarse a aquella rubia

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Em…no…no lo se

-¿Tu no me citaste, cierto?

El joven abrió sorprendido los ojos y lentamente negó con la cabeza, lo cual hizo que la joven se desilusionara aún más.

-Nos vemos luego…debo…entrar –Dijo la joven ingresando al lugar sintiéndose tonta buscando a alguien que ni sabía cómo era.

-¿Señorita Pataki?

La rubia se giró rápidamente y se encontró con el mesero –Si

-La están esperando por acá –Dijo sonriendo el joven algo que hizo poner nerviosa a la rubia, sin protestar lo siguió a la parte de arriba donde estaba prácticamente solo.

-¿Aquí?

-En realidad en esta habitación –Dijo abriendo la puerta a la terraza –Aquello aun no lo terminan de reparar

La rubia ingreso al balconcito donde había una mesa con más rosas blancas y con otra carta, así mismo había una gran malteada de chocolate y mucha crema batida y cereza.

-¿Qué…? –No tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, el mesero solo le señalo que aguardara ahí y se retiró.

La rubia se acercó a la mesa, tomando la carta que había en ella y comenzó a leer.

 _"_ _Hola mi princesa,_

 _Veo que si viniste y no sabes qué alegría me da que estés leyendo esta carta que escribí con amor para ti, aun no puedo creer que haya sido siempre tan ciego en no darme cuenta la gran belleza que había en la escuela, eres tramposa, pues no compartes con nadie la extraordinaria y hermosa persona que eres, pocos logran llegar a ella ¿Cierto?_

 _¿Aún no sabes quién soy? Bien pensé que con la primera carta quedaría en claro algo pero si no espero que con esta quede claro de quien soy…sé que tu color favorito es el rosa y por eso siempre llevas ese listón aunque ahora lo uses como diadema._

 _Sé que te gusta molestar, pero en el fondo eres una persona extraordinaria e impresionante, sabes que….voltea…encontraras a la persona que no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un momento._

 _Te suena 'me gusta tu moño rosa porque….es rosa como tu ropa'_

 _Atentamente_

 _A.P.S_

 _Voltea"_

La rubia quedo petrificada antes de encontrarse con aquel joven rubio que le miraba sonriente detrás de ella.

-Me gusta tu moño –Recito de nuevo –Porque es rosa como…

-Tu ropa –Dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Lo recuerdas?

-Jamás lo olvide –Dijo sonriente

-Arnold –Susurro sorprendida -¿Qué…?

-Helga, te amo –Dijo una vez cerca de ella, la joven se sentía morir aquello no podía estar pasando, era increíble que Arnold estuviera frente a ella declarándosele, no podía ser verdad, estaba muerta de miedo, de emoción y de felicidad, no entendía bien como, pero simplemente ya su mundo estaba en otro lado ahora solo existían esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto amaba y la hacían flotar en la infinita galaxia.

Su mayor grande deseo que siempre habia soñado ahora se cumplia, de una hermosa forma, aquel regalo, aquel deseo de navidad, habia llegado por fin a ser un hermoso sueño y milagro navideño para ella.


	2. CAPITULO 2 BAILE DE NAVIDAD

...

* * *

-Arnold…

-Lamento mucho si después de lo que paso… -Susurro avergonzado mientras se acercaba a la joven –Creo que tuve miedo…

-¿Miedo? –Repitió la joven

-Si…sabes creo que realmente siempre me has gustado –Dijo sonrojado –Pero nunca pude aceptarlo por…temor…temor de amar a mi abusadora personal –Ambos sonrieron –Miedo a que te burlarlas o a que me…golpearas como a los otros chicos…

-¡Hey jamás lo haría! En mi defensa solo he golpeado a Brainy.

Arnold sonrió –Bien pero eso…fue lo que me ha impedido acercarme a ti, cuando éramos niños tu…me gustaste tan linda y dulce pequeña que vi ese primer día, después me pregunte ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Ahora lo entiendo…simplemente tuviste miedo igual que yo…

-Bueno yo…

-Te amo, Helga, quiero que estemos juntos –Tomo suavemente la mano de la joven quien estaba sonrojada -¿Quieres?

Helga sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, sentía que podía volar por todo el universo, aquello era el mejor regalo de navidad que alguien pudiera darle, lentamente sonrió.

-Claro –Dijo la joven mirándole con ojos llorosos

-Mi hermosa Cecil –Murmuro sonriente mirando a la joven, le parecía realmente encantadora, tierna y hermosa, la Helga que estaba viendo en aquel momento era una Helga totalmente diferente, frágil y hermosa como nunca la había visto.

-Yo…Arnold.

-Lamento mucho aquel día, que haya sido tan…lento –Se acercó más a la joven –Pero no pienso que debamos seguir desperdiciando el tiempo haciéndonos creer que no pasa nada entre nosotros –Tomo su rostro entre sus manos delicadamente

-Yo…también…Te amo Arnold –Dijo sonrojada

-Lo sé, mi dulce princesa –Susurro antes de terminar la distancia y poner sus labios sobre los de la niña que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que le vio.

Helga correspondió el beso dulce y tierno que le ofrecía el amor de su vida, así cumpliendo por fin un hermoso sueño que siempre había tenido lo mejor es que era un regalo de navidad, el mejor regalo que jamás pudo tener.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? –Pregunto en un leve susurro separándose un poco de la rubia, quien sonrió dulcemente.

-Si todo esto fue solo para que aceptara ir a ese ridículo baile contigo Arnoldo, creo que…te está funcionando –Dijo sonriente –Pero nada de baratijas

El también sonrió –Lo prometo y por cierto…era parte de mi plan para ir con la más hermosa niña de la escuela.

-Eso es verdad, cabeza de balón –Dijo sonriente

-Coincido contigo, hermosa

Ambos volvieron a darse un tierno beso antes de que Arnold la guiara para ir a la hermosa cena que él había preparado para ella, especialmente para ella.

El final de la velada fue realmente estupenda con la rubia, era algo realmente sorprendente, su combinada personalidad agridulce de la rubia le gustaba tanto era tan hermoso y dulce ver todas las facetas de la joven que no podía dejarla nunca, ella era simplemente su hermoso ángel perfecto e imperfecto a la vez, era la persona más dulce y hermosa y a la vez también la persona ruda y frustrante del mundo, sin contar lo necia que solía ser pero eso también lo hacía perfecta pues era hermosamente persistente y eso era lo que admiraba más de ella y era su mejor regalo, un regalo que siempre estuvo en sus ojos y ciegamente lo ignoro.

Al llegar a la casa de los Pataki.

-Listo, princesa –Dijo sonriente –Mañana pasare por ti a las 5 ¿Está bien?

-Claro, amor –Susurro divertida pues provoco el sonrojo del rubio

-Eso suena bien –Sonrió tiernamente

-Si, pero no te acostumbres tanto Arnoldo –Dijo volviendo a su tono agridulce

-De acuerdo –Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, Helga comenzaba a pensar si le pasaba algo, todo el día estuvo así.

-Bueno hasta mañana, Arnold

-Hasta mañana mi dulce Helga

Arnold le dio un beso dulce y tierno antes de que la rubia ingresara a su casa, la rubia tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para poder hacer reaccionar sus piernas –Hasta…mañana amor –Susurro antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Arnold sonrió tiernamente antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su casa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Olga ayudo a Helga a vestirse para su gran noche, estaba emocionada de que su hermanita bebe por fin obtuviera lo que tanto había anhelado por años, sus padres también estaban emocionados aunque no lo demostraran tanto.

-Olga ya basta –Dijo malhumorada la rubia menor –Es demasiado

-Claro que no, mírate –Puso a su hermana en el espejo y la rubia quedo sorprendida y en schok.

-Helga cariño –Entro su madre quien llevaba despierta ya bastante días algo que le sorprendía pues estos días era cuando más estaba alcoholizada

-Miriam…

-¡Te ves hermosa, mi niña!

-Si como sea –Tomo su bolso preparando todo para cuando llegara Arnold

-No le hables así a tu madre jovencita –Dijo Bob entrando –Te ves realmente hermosa, Helga

La rubia miro a su padre sorprendida –Gra…Gracias

-Helga antes de que bajes con Alfred…

-Es Arnold papa, ¿Ya llego?

-Sí, pero antes de que te vayas con él, quiero decirte algo… -Dijo el gran rey de los localizadores –Sé que no hemos sido los mejores padres –La rubia rodo los ojos e hizo movimientos sarcásticos y dramáticos –Pero…quiero que sepas que te amamos…que te amamos más que a nuestras propias vidas, tu madre y yo te lo demostraremos más hija, ella ha estado yendo con ayuda profesional…también yo quiero que sepas que te amo y sé que he sido muy poco expresivo pero Helga eres muy importante para mí y solo quiero tu felicidad mi niña, no quiero que sientas que eres opacada por tu hermana porque a ambas las amo con todo mi ser.

Bob le miraba con un rostro dulce y tierno que jamás había visto en su padre, Miriam le tomo su mano suavemente –Tu padre tiene razón mi amor, yo y él te amamos con todo nuestro ser, yo ingrese con ayuda profesional porque tenías razón tengo un problema con el alcohol y ya no quiero ser así hija, por ti amor, es la mayor demostración de amor que puedo darte por el momento mi amor pero hare más…demostrare más mi amor.

Helga dejo salir unas pequeñas lagrimas por las palabras de sus padres, Olga solo miraba enternecida la escena sin intervenir aquel momento era el momento de su hermana y ella no lo robaría, trataría de ser mejor día con día con su hermana para que ella no volviera a sentirse mal.

Abrazaron a su pequeña hija quien dejo salir más lágrimas, dejándose también abrazarse por sus padres.

-Gracias…los amo –Susurro la rubia entre los abrazos y cariños de sus padres

-Anda ve con Alfred que te está esperando –Dijo Bob quitándose las lágrimas y regalándole una sonrisa

-Gracias –Dijo la joven sonriendo tanto –Los veo al rato…

-Espera…deja advertirle unas cosas a ese tal Alfred –Dijo Bob saliendo detrás de ella.

-Es Arnold, Bob y dudo mucho que tengas que advertirle cosas, pues Arnoldo es el alma de las fiestas –Dijo sarcásticamente, aunque su padre no se detuvo y entonces los rubios se retrasaron más de 10 minutos del baile.

.

.

.

Arnold y Helga llegaron al gimnasio de la escuela, el cual había quedado más hermoso que antes, pues ahora estaba todo encendido y luminoso, también el ambiente era muy hermoso e alegre, todos sus compañeros estaban ahí bailando y disfrutando de la música.

-Hola Arnold –Dijo Lila acercándose a los rubios –Que bueno que llegaron –Dijo sonriéndole coquetamente al rubio quien lo noto y tomo más fuerte de la mano a la rubia, hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta del cambio que la pelirroja tuvo hacia él, después exactamente de salvar al vecindario, él se dio cuenta entonces de la clase de persona que era realmente aquella niña pelirroja.

-Hola Lila

-¿Te gustaría ir por…?

-No, lo lamento Lila, pero vengo con compañía –Dijo el rubio mirando a la rubia que tenía a su lado –Con mi novia –Dijo sonriente

Lila miro molesta a los rubios sobre todo a Helga quien no se intimidaba por nadie así que no le fue difícil ignorar a la joven y sonreírle dulcemente a Arnold.

-Si…porque no vamos por ponche, amor

-Claro

Lila solo los miro alejarse furiosa y dolida decidió irse del baile.

En aquel momento se acercaron la oriental y el afroamericano quienes venían sonrientes. –Vaya hermano, por fin te decidiste

-También tu Helga –Ambos sonrieron burlonamente de los rubios sonrojados

-Si como digan y tu cabeza de cepillo ¿Cuándo lo harás?

Gerald se sonrojo fuertemente y la oriental sonrió burlonamente –Ya lo hizo –Dijo su amiga

-Vaya, que rápido es el casanova –Dijo la rubia burlándose ahora de él afroamericano sonrojado

Todos rieron un poco más y platicaron, después se fueron a la pista de baile, donde los rubios estaban divirtiéndose bailando, el baile ya llegaba al final, cuando Arnold tomo a Helga de la mano y la llevo al centro de la pista.

-Te tengo una sorpresa –Dijo el rubio tomándola de la cintura para comenzar un baile lento y tierno.

-¿Cuál es?

-Llegara en unos segundos pero quiero decirte algo, esta noche es la mejor que he tenido –Susurro sonriente –Ha sido el mejor regalo de navidad, has sido el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme y quiero tenerlo para siempre, ese es mi deseo de navidad, quiero tenerte para siempre y ser felices juntos, sé que aun somos muy pequeños pero de verdad…lo que siento es algo muy fuerte y quiero vivirlo.

La rubia se sentía en un sueño, le gustaba que Arnold estuviera ahí declarándole su amor de esa forma –También a mí me gustaría Arnold, por ahora solo podemos vivir nuestro presente y quiero hacerlo, porque te amo.

Ambos se acercaron para darse un dulce y tierno beso, cuando la gran esfera de la pista de baile se abrió y dejo caer copos de nieve de color rosa por todo el gimnasio.

La rubia quedo sorprendida y sonrió tiernamente al rubio quien le miraba tiernamente –Te amo

-También te amo Arnold –La rubia saco un pequeño libro de su bolsa –Feliz navidad Arnold

El rubio sonrió y también saco su regalo –Feliz navidad Helga –Le dio un pequeño paquete, el cual la rubia abrió y se encontró con un collar corazón a la mitad, una mitad de este y al ver a Arnold, vio la otra mitad del corazón sonrío aún más.

Arnold también abrió el suyo era un libro rosa como el que tenía en su alcoba – ¡Eras tú! –Exclamo sonriente –Tanto tiempo buscando esa dueña y la tuve frente a mí

La rubia sonrió tiernamente –Si, era yo…

-Gracias, amor –La rubia sonrío y el también sonrió dulcemente, lentamente se acercaron uno al otro y sus labios llegaron a las puertas del aliento que les daba la mejor alegría de su mundo, llenaban y unían sus corazones, aquellas puertas al paraíso que los hacía sentir en el cielo, en el universo, se amaban y de eso no había ya duda, lo que ellos sentían en aquel momento era grande, aunque no sabían cuánto tiempo ni que pasaría el día de mañana, solo sabían que por ahora tenían que vivirlo y estaban dispuestos a disfrutar y vivir este hermoso milagro de navidad.

Un milagro de navidad que esperaban que durara infinitamente como sus miradas tiernas posadas en sus corazones cada vez que se miraban con tanto amor y adoracion, aquellas miradas que les duraba para ellos una eternidad.

FIN...

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias por leer mi pequeño fic, es el primero que hago de navidad de arnold espero que les guste**_

 _ **elimont muchas gracias eli :D me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capitulo tambien**_

 _ **Lovi-Love-Love Muchas gracias :D espero te guste este ultimo capitulo :D**_

 _ **saludos y mil gracias :D feliz navidad**_


End file.
